In Another Time
by Sassybratt
Summary: I see your smile, I see your face. I hear you laughing in the rain. Still can't believe you're gone. One-shot


_Many thanks to enlightened-hearts-ai for serving as my beta._

_Inspired by the song : Who You'd Be Today by Kenny Chesney_

**In Another Time**

He walked up the grassy knoll that overlooked the village. A gentle wind brushed against his cheeks, whispering soft murmurs to his ears, as the sun's rays wrapped themselves around him, warming him inside and out. The peace and quiet of the hill gave him a sense of privacy. It was one of the few places he was able to allow his thoughts to turn to years long past.

Villagers rarely trudged up the flush green hill, preferring the smoother trail below. Inuyasha never came for him and Sango purposely busied herself with chores when she saw that distant look in his eyes. He had felt the guilt eating away at his heart as she bid him farewell and parted ways toward Lady Kaede's hut.

Miroku sighed deeply and allowed his eyelids to close, letting himself simply feel his surroundings. Sunny days seemed to hurt the most and the pain felt like a heavy burden upon his shoulders. The breeze caressed him gently and caused the rings on his staff to clink lightly together. On days like these, he could almost feel the warm presence of a certain time-traveling school girl, who was too naïve for her own good.

The scent of dew reached him. _That's right, _he reminded himself silently. _It rained yesterday._

It was befitting actually. The sky had turned dark with agony and tears fell from the heavens in mourning. Yet, Miroku could swear he had heard a young woman's laughter as she danced in the rain. Images of a twirling green skirt and arms outstretched came to mind from happier days. Her raven tresses danced with the storm, even as mud splattered against her skin. He could even recall the horrible cold she had woken up to the next morning.

"_It was worth it," _she had simply told them with a laugh.

A whisper of a name fell from Miroku's lips as he slowly opened his eyes. Sometimes, he felt as if she could hear him. He turned his eyes heaven-ward and stared into the vibrant blue sky. He could almost hear the smile in her voice as she commented on the nature surrounding them. From the trees to the birds, to the flowers, she was awe-struck by it all.

Her absence left smiles a little duller, the world a little darker, and hearts a little colder. Miroku's chest constricted painfully as he thought back to Inuyasha's agonized howl and Sango's tearful shriek. Days passed by in a blur after the final battle had been fought. He easily lost count of how many moon cycles had come and gone, and the cold months only served to strengthen the bitterness in his heart.

Miroku tucked his hands within his sleeves and turned his gaze to the forest just beyond the village. In the center of the trees stood an old well that had served as a passageway to the strange world beyond. He blessed every heavenly being for gracing the odd group with the young woman's presence.

"I wonder," the monk mumbled, allowing the words to be carried away by the wind, "Who would you be today?"

Would she have stayed in the feudal era with them? Or would she have returned to her world beyond the well? Perhaps she had her mind set on settling down with Inuyasha and starting a family. She always loved children. A little twinkle would shine in her eyes whenever the topic was broached.

Her life had been taken too quickly, at an age far too young. She was like a story that had just begun, until death tore the pages all away.

Miroku had long ago admitted to himself that he missed her a great deal. Sango was as loving as ever and Shippo offered his jokes to bring about smiles, but no one would ever be able to replace Kagome in their hearts.

She was one of a kind, that fiery young priestess from the future. Her sunny disposition and caring personality brought the group of friends together. She healed their wounded hearts and battle scars with kind words and promises of brighter days.

The grief still throbbed painfully in his heart, and the monk could only guess the agony Inuyasha felt with every breath he drew. There was no turning back the hands of time or changing fate. They couldn't bring their beloved Kagome back from death no matter how desperate they became. The only thing they _could _do was move forward and keep her memory alive.

A smile slipped across Miroku's lips as he thought back on the adventures they shared with the girl. From her odd games to her futuristic goods, she only worked to bring happiness to them all.

Kagome was gone from the world. The only thing that gave Miroku hope, and the ability to withstand the passing of another day, was the knowledge that someday he would see her again. Whether it be in death or another lifetime, it did not matter.

"Goodbye, Lady Kagome," he murmured into the breeze, feeling a sudden warm embrace encompass him. He nodded farewell to the whisper in the wind and began his trek back to face the day once again.


End file.
